


Teen Wolf: 3x06 Drabble

by calie15



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3x06, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just hold my hand and we’ll get out of this okay? You aren’t alone."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Wolf: 3x06 Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly AU based off of the short scene when Lydia finds Isaac under the bed in 3x06.

"No, no, no, no!" Lydia said softly and snatched Isaac’s hand before he withdrew. Wide, scared eyes stared back at her. “It’s okay." Except it wasn’t. Boyd was drowning only a few feet behind her. What the hell was going on in her life? The door flew open and Isaac gripped her hand painfully. Lydia looked up just in time to see Stiles eyes meet her own before he ran into the bedroom. Lydia looked behind her, watching as Stiles bent over the tub. Seconds later Boyd emerged, throwing the safe across the bathroom, a feral growl ripping from his throat.

Boyd was fine, but Isaac wasn’t. Lydia turned her head to look under the bed to where a grown boy was huddled. “Come on, it’s okay."

Isaac shook his head. “No, it’s not." His voice shook. “It’s never okay."

"It is," she spoke gently. “You’ll be okay."

"I’m not okay," he said in a pained tone, squeezing his eyes closed.

"None of us are," she said finally. Blue eyes opened again and he stared at her. “But I promise, it isn’t as bad as you think it is. We’ll fix it. I’ll fix it. I promise." Lydia paused and he only stared at her, wide eyed and afraid. “Just hold my hand and we’ll get out of this okay? You aren’t alone." He nodded shakily. Lydia offered him a hesitant smile and tugged gently at his hand.

When he was finally out, and spotted Stiles, he backed away, almost knocking her over. “Isaac!" His head whipped around to face her. “Look at me." Those same scared eyes stared at her. As Stiles advanced on him Lydia didn’t break eye contact.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They piled onto the bus in the middle of the night at the suggestion of Stiles. It smelled, was warm and stuffy, but it was the safest Lydia had felt all night. Allison, always prepared, left a battery powered light on, illuminating the buss. No one wanted to sleep in the dark. Lydia didn’t sleep though, not at first. Instead she saw that face. That horribly grotesque face staring at her from the fire. For what felt like the hundredth time that night she released a shaky breath. Brushing off dark thoughts she shifted in her seat and glanced around. Everyone was sleeping, except Isaac. He was staring at her she realized. Lydia found herself unable to turn away at first. Finally, she forced herself to break his gaze. Again she rested her head against her balled up jacket and closed her eyes. At least this time it was the look on Isaac’s face she saw when she closed her eyes. It was so much easier to dwell on the way he looked at her then what was really out there.


End file.
